To be a McMahon or Not to be
by stacy.hall854
Summary: This is about a girl who grew up with nothing, but what happens when she finds out is is Part if the McMahon Family
1. Chapter 1

?Chapter One?

My name is Samantha Stratus and yes my sister is TRISH Stratus. I am a diva just like my sister I debut tonight on Raw. I also am a singer, Tattoo Artist, and Model. But now I just want to be a champion like my sister TRISH. Right now it's Monday night Raw and I'm backstage walking around in my ring gear. I have black jeans on and a white skull half top. I see JoJo, we've known each other for a while." Hey JoJo, oh hey Sam. Oh my god Sam look at you, stop it JoJo. No really Sam you look amazing, well thank you. So how's TRISH doing? Good the baby should be coming any day now. That's great your going to be an aunt. Yep I am, so who are you going against tonight? That would be Layla. Whoa you got your work cut out for you. Yeah I know right, hey you want me to come down with you Sam? Yeah that would be great JoJo. Ok then great, alright then". About twenty minutes later it's time for my match. A tech guy comes over to me." Sam your on in one minute, ok I'm ready". Me and JoJo go out to the ring. My theme song is Bullet by Bon Jovi." This is a divas bout set for one fall, introducing first accompanied by JoJo. Samantha Stratus". The crowd goes wild for me." And her opponent Layla"! (Commentating) Tonight in the ring we have a new diva. Yes we do Michael and she is the sister of TRISH Stratus. This match is off, Sam is just attacking Layla. King you know Sam pretty well don't you? Yes I do I see her training all the time she wants to continues her sister TRISH's dream. TRISH of course is now in the hall of fame. Oh no here goes Layla with a kick to the face. Sam is just laying on her back now. Layla is going for the pin but only gets a two count. Did you just see Sam get back up? Yep she got up just like Shawn Michael's used to do. And Sam spears Layla hard to the mat. Sam is going for the pin and she gets it." The winner of this match is Samantha Stratus". I ask for a mic." Hi everyone, you guys got me through that match every single one of you. The WWE fans are the best fans in the world. That's what my sister TRISH always told me. She also told me, that this isn't a job. It's a way of life, and I now finally get what she meant. Love you guys and love you TRISH". Me and JoJo go backstage." Sam you were just amazing out there, thanks JoJo that means a lot to me. Hey Sam I think you should look behind you". I turn around and see my sister TRISH." Oh my god TRISH". I run to her and hug her hard." You did amazing out there Sam I'm so proud of you". I start tearing up." Hey no crying Sam, I'm just so happy I can finally do this. Me too Sis". TRISH starts to hold her stomach." Sis everything ok? No I think…oh god the baby is coming. Are you sure TRISH? Yes I'm sure Sam, ok then. Hey we need a doctor over here now"! Doctor Parker comes over." What's going on? My sister is going into labor, alright Christian and Edge get over here". Christian and Edge come over." What's up? TRISH is going into labor I need you two to carry her to the ambulance. Ok lets do it". Christian and Edge pick up TRISH." Sam I can't do this, of course you can TRISH your the strongest person I ever met". I hold TRISH's hand tight, then we get to the parking lot. A few minutes later we're at the hospital. Me and TRISH are in a room. I sit in a chair right next to her bed." So Sam anyone special in your life yet? No, well you'll meet that one guy I just know it". A few hours later the doctor comes in." Ok TRISH it's time to push". TRISH squeezes my hand tight." Alright push TRISH". TRISH starts pushing." One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. That was great TRISH, just one more push because we can see the head now". TRISH pushes one more time, I hear crying." Here he is, oh Sam look at him. Yeah he's beautiful TRISH". They clean him up and hand him to me." Is the name still Max, TRISH? Yeah it's Max, well hi Max I'm your aunt Sam". I kiss Max on the top of the head. Then I bring him over to TRISH." Oh Sam he's perfect, yeah he is. Sam, TRISH needs some sleep. Of course I'll see you later sis, ok love you Sam". I go into the waiting room. Christian, Edge, the whole divas division, the whole roster, and The McMahon Family is there." How is she Sam"? Asks Christian." She's just fine and so is the baby". I show them a picture on my iPhone." His name is Max". I start crying, Edge and Christian both hug me." I can't believe I'm even apart of this, I'm not even TRISH's real sister, everyone but Christian and Edge are shocked." Yes everyone I'm not TRISH's real sister, her mom adopted me. I was about ten years old. My father-". ?What did my father do to me? Find out in chapter two?


	2. Chapter 2

?Chapter Two?

" My father would beat me, I never had a real childhood. But when I'm out in that ring wrestling, all those bad memories go away. I feel at home when I'm in that ring. And you guys are my real family". I start tearing up again." I'm sorry I need some fresh air". I go outside and sit on the sidewalk. I hear footsteps coming towards me. I see Randy ORTON sit next to me. Hi Sam, hey Randy is it? Yep Randy ORTON, so what's going on Sam? What are you talking about? This isn't really about your father is it? I haven't found that someone yet, TRISH already found him and she's already a mother. And how old are you Sam? Twenty eight, I just turned twenty eight a few days ago. Sam first off you still have time, and second of all maybe that someone could be right in front of you and-". I kiss Randy on the lips. Then I pull back." Sorry I just always wanted to do that, no it's fine. I should go inside Randy. Uh yeah sure". I start walking away." Wait Sam, yeah Randy? Well can I take you out sometime? Yeah of course you can just find me Randy". Next day in the morning I'm in TRISH's room. TRISH is asleep but I'm holding and feeding Max." Your a hungry little baby aren't you Max"? TRISH starts waking up." Hey Sam your still here, yeah where would I go? Well I thought you would have to go to the gym today? Nope I don't have a match until next Monday. So Sam I was checking twitter last night and look what I found". TRISH shows me a picture of me and Randy kissing on twitter." Want to explain? Yeah sure I don't have what you have ok? You fell in love and your a mother now. I want to fall in love, you shouldn't with Randy though he will hurt you. You don't know that TRISH. Sam listen to me Randy isn't that guy". My phone rings I get a text. I hand Max to TRISH and check my phone. UNKNOWN NUMBER: Hey it's Randy. ME: Hey what's up? UNKNOWN NUMBER: Want to get breakfast? ME: yeah NUMBER: ok I'm outside the hospital. ME: ok I'll be right out." I need to go TRISH, just think about what I said. Yeah sure TRISH". I go outside and see Randy by a dodge challenger. I'm in sweats and a faded t-shirt." That's a sweet car Randy, it's a rental. I thought so, well get it". Randy opens the door for me and I get in. Then I close the door and Randy gets in. Randy drives to a little diner, we go into the diner. We get a booth, I order pancakes and Randy gets an omelet." Randy did you see that picture on twitter? What picture"? I take out my phone, go on twitter, and show Randy the picture." Oh god, yeah my sister showed me it today. She said I should stay away from you because she said you'll hurt me. I'll never hurt you Sam". Randy holds my hand, I smile." I know you won't Randy". Our food comes, Randy looks at me." Pancakes really? Yeah I love pancakes, it's my favorite food. Me and TRISH's mom makes the best". Me and Randy eat then go back to the arena. We're holding hands." Your hands are so tiny Sam, yeah well yours are huge. That means a can hug you better". Randy puts his arms around me." Your so warm Randy, well thank you". Randy kisses the top if my head. JoJo comes over to me and Randy." Sam did you hear the news? What news JoJo? That Brie hurt herself so your the new number one contender for AJ's title. No way, yes way Sam you have a chance at the title. Oh my god". I start tearing up." This is really the start if my career even if I don't win. You're going to win though Sam because the match is a no DQ match. That just makes it much better JoJo. Yeah I know it does and I'll leave you two alone". JoJo leaves." Congrats Sam, thanks Randy". I kiss Randy on the cheek, Randy grabs my face and kisses me on the lips softly. I lick Randy's lips and pull back." That was great Sam, well thank you I do try". Triple H and Stephanie McMahon come over." Well hello you two, hi Stephanie and Triple H. Sam we can't wait until your champion, then you and Randy can be the new power couple. Uh I don't want that to be part of the story line. Sam how about we walk and talk girl to girl"? Stephanie grabs my arm and we start walking around the arena." Sam you like this job don't you? Yes ma'am I sure do, and you want to make your sister proud? Of course Mrs. McMahon, well then do what I want or this will all go away. Do you understand Sam? Yes ma'am, alright good then". Stephanie leaves, I just stand there.?What will I do? Find out in the next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

?Chapter Three?

Friday Night SmackDown, I haven't talked to anyone since Tuesday. Not TRISH, Randy, JoJo, or anyone else. I'm walking around, when Reine Young stops me." Sam can I talk to you for a sec? Uh sure, well we heard on that you are with The McMahon Family any comments on that? No, one more thing Sam you haven't talked to anyone since Tuesday any comment on that"? I just walk away, I see Randy talking with Seth Rollins. I try to walk away but Randy comes running over to me." Sam stop, I called you like twenty times what's up? Nothing don't worry about it, is this about TRISH not accepting us? No ok, I need to go Randy". I go off to the divas locker room. JoJo and Natalya are on the couch." Hey Sam I called you about-I know ok I'm fine! Whoa what's going on? Nothing can you please just leave. Sure lets go Natalya". Natalya and JoJo leave. I get dressed in my black jeans and white skull half top. Then I go backstage it's just minutes before my match. I'm stretching backstage when Stephanie comes up to me." Hello Samantha, Mrs. McMahon. You don't seem happy Sam, well frankly I'm not I'm hurting everyone I love. Well that's the price you have to pay Sam". A tech guy comes over to me." Sam your on right now, ok lets go". I go to the ring my music plays." This divas bout is for the championship and it is a no DQ match". The crowd goes wild." The challenger from Canada, Samantha Stratus"! AJ's theme plays." And the current divas champion, AJ Lee".(commentating) This is a no DQ divas match, before this match Sam told Stephanie she was hurting the ones she loves. And here goes AJ with a kick to the face, Sam goes out of the ring and gets a chair. She gets back into the ring and just hits AJ with it over and over. I think Sam is thinking AJ is Stephanie McMahon. Sam is going to hit AJ again but AJ moves. It looks like Sam just hurt her wrist there. The ref is looking at Sam's wrist. Oh no AJ is putting Sam in the black widow. Sam has to tap, it won't matter guys it's a no DQ match. Sam just head butt AJ and AJ breaks the hold. Oh no AJ just hit Sam in the face with the title. Sam's forehead is split open, Sam is bleeding now. The ref wants to check her out but she doesn't want to be checked out. Sam is mad now, and Sam gives AJ the chick kick. TRISH's special move, Sam is going for the pin. Sam got the three count, but she doesn't look happy." The new divas champion Samantha Stratus"! I grab a mic." I would like to say thank you to The McMahon's, that's all". I drop the mic, everyone is shocked. I go backstage. Natalya comes up to me." What the hell Sam your working with the McMahon's now? Natalya you wouldn't understand, oh I wouldn't understand that you just want to get to the top? She is threatening my job Natalya, oh my god. When? Tuesday morning that's why I haven't talked to anyone since. Sam, look don't talk about it I don't want TRISH to know. So what are you going to turn into the Big Show? I guess so but I need this job Natalya of I'll hit rock bottom again". I look at the divas title." I don't even deserve this, of course you do Sam". Stephanie McMahon comes over." Your going to be a great champion Sam maybe the greatest divas champion ever. Yes ma'am good, now I have a meeting to get to I'll see you girls later". Stephanie walks off." Natalya I can't do this". Natalya hugs me, everything's going to be ok Sam don't worry. No nothing will be alright while that witch is in charge she is going to put me through hell".?what do I say after that? Find out in chapter four?


	4. Chapter 4

?Chapter Four?

Natalya lets go of me." I can't do this Natalya, Sam you've fought to get to this point right here not physically but mentally. Everyone gets pushed the wrong way sometimes. Yeah I know and most of the time I can deal with it but this? I just don't know anymore Natalya". I walk off and go to the divas locker. The Shield is right in front of the doors." Guys do you mind? Actually we do Sam". Roman spears me hard." You have been warned Sam". They leave and I try to get up but I can't. I see JoJo." JoJo! Oh my god Sam what happened? The…Shield…I need a doctor now…! Hey we need a doctor over here now". Doctor Parker comes over." Oh my god Sam, I…can't…breathe. This is doctor Parker I need a stretcher by the divas locker room right now". A few minutes later the stretcher comes." Alright I think one of her ribs went through her lung because she can't breathe. Ok Sam can we call anyone for you? No…". I see Randy, he rushes over." Sam what happened? Randy don't make her talk she can't breathe". Randy holds my hand." JoJo go with her, don't worry I will Randy". About an hour later I'm in a hospital bed. JoJo, Natalya, The Bella Twins, and Randy are there." Guys, hey Sam how are you feeling? Like I got speared by The Shield". Randy looks down." I should've been there, Randy this isn't your fault. It's that bitch Stephanie McMahon's fault". The door opens and someone comes in. It's Shane McMahon." Oh it's another damn McMahon, yes but this McMahon is going to help me. Help how? In going to give you a contract, so Stephanie can't fire you. So if she does, you say you don't own me anymore. Sounds good but how do I know this isn't a trick? Only one way to find out". Shane hands me the contract and a pen. I take the pen and sign the contract." There you go Shane, thank you. I still get the title right? Of course, well I want to have a match. Every single diva in a battle royal for the title. I'll make it happen, oh and that does mean JoJo". JoJo looks at me." Are you serious Sam? Yeah I think you could have a chance at winning JoJo. I'll add JoJo, if you join Total Divas Sam. You got a deal, great because I really think you could be great on that show. Ok then I'll do it, alright great. Now I have to go I'll see you later Sam". Shane leaves, I get up." Sam stay, Randy I don't like hospitals I never have. Fine we'll be outside in the waiting room just get dressed". Everyone leaves, I get dressed and go to the waiting room. My doctor comes up to me." Sam I need you to take these pills, I don't take pills. Sam, I'm sorry doctor but I just can't. Ok I get it, no you don't get anything". JoJo comes over to me." Calm down Sam, sorry I just can't doctor". Me and everyone leave. Randy brings me back to my hotel room." Thanks for the ride Randy, no problem Sam". I sit down on the bed. Randy sits next to me." Sam did you see what I did on Monday night Raw? Yeah I did, Sam I'm becoming the old ORTON that's what the McMahon's want. I don't want to hurt you, you won't Randy there's nothing to worry about. But what if I do-". I kiss Randy on the lips." You will never hurt me Randy, ok then I'm glad we got everything sorted out". I sit on Randy's lap and play with his hands." Randy I don't deserve the title, of course you do Sam. Randy, Stephanie is threatening my job. Sam you don't have to worry about that now, Shane is not screwing with you he's a good guy. I hope you're right Randy, Sam most of the time I'm right but I'm totally right about this. So how is TRISH doing? I don't know I haven't talked to her since Tuesday". Randy hugs me tight. Next day: Saturday. Randy's snoring right next to me, when I hear a knock on the door." Sam it's the camera people from Total Divas. Ok I'll be right there". I start getting dressed, then Randy wakes up." What's going on? The camera people from Total Divas are here so get dressed. Fine I'll get dressed". Randy puts on his shirt. I open the door." Morning guys, well good morning Sam and Randy. Hey guys, Sam should I go? Well we could get breakfast, yeah guys get breakfast we'll follow you". Me and Randy go downstairs to the lobby to get breakfast. Daniel and Brie are there too." We'll isn't it the divas champion, hey Brie and Daniel. So are two a couple now"? As Brie saids when we all sit down." Well I don't really know, well have you guys did it yet"? Randy chokes on his food a little." It's a good question guys, well no we haven't. How does TRISH feel about you two? TRISH said Randy is going to hurt me and that I shouldn't get to close. Because you shouldn't sis". I see TRISH come up to the table." Randy will hurt you, no he won't TRISH". I say as I stand up." Sam you don't know him, yeah like you do either. I'm just watching out for you Sam. TRISH I have been through hell all my life. I can deal with anything. Did you tell Randy the other part? Don't you dare bring that up TRISH, I think he should know. Randy did you know Sam dropped out of high school? Also she was a heroine addict, you bitch". I leave the lobby and go outside. I sit on the curb. A few minutes later Brie comes out." Hey Sam, oh hi Brie. Sam-?what is Brie going to say to me? Find out in the next chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

?Chapter Five?

" Sam look at me". I look at Brie." Sam come back inside. I can't now, I never wanted Randy to find out. I'm a failure Brie, no you're not Sam. You are the strongest, bravest girl I have ever met. Thanks Brie, no problem. Now come back inside". Brie helps me up, then we go back inside. TRISH is gone, me and Brie both sit down. Randy holds my hand then kisses me on the cheek. I eat my pancakes." So Brie how are you and Daniel doing? Actually we're great, we're thinking of getting married and stuff like that. Whoa that's a big step, yeah but I think we're ready for it. Well that's great guys, thanks Sam". A few hours later we all go to the arena. Me and Randy are holding hands. I have the divas championship in the other hand. Shane McMahon comes up to us." Hey Shane, hey Sam I just wanted to let you know that the divas battle royal is all set. Ok thanks Shane, no problem Sam. How are you feeling by the way? I'm alright still a little pain but it's ok. Alright then we don't want our champion out, no sir. I'll see you guys later then". Shane leaves." Hey guys me and Daniel have to go. That's fine I'll talk to you later Brie". I hug Brie then she and Daniel leave. Randy out of no where just hugs me." Randy what's wrong? Nothing I just love hugging you, ok then". I can feel Randy's warmth through his clothes." Excuse me Sam"? I see a tech girl come over to me." Yeah, well you got this letter. Thank you". I take the letter and read where it's from. It's from a State prison in Washington. My dad is there his name is Charles Hoyt, he's a serial killer." Everything alright Sam? Uh yeah Randy everything's fine". I stuff the letter in my back pocket." Ok then, hey I have to go to the gym alright. Yeah go Randy I'll see you later". Randy kisses me on the cheek and goes to the gym. I take the letter out and open it. Dear Sam, I know you probably don't want to hear from me but I wanted to let you know that I'm getting help. I also saw you wrestle you're amazing, I was actually wondering if you would come see me because I know your going to be in Washington this Monday. Love Charles. I put the letter in my bag.?Will I go see my dad or not? Keep reading and find out?


	6. Chapter 6

?Chapter Six?

It's about seven o'clock at night I'm walking the lobby of my hotel when, a little girl comes up and hugs me." Alayna get back here". I see Cow boy Bob ORTON running up to me now." Bob ORTON, that's me sorry about Alayna. No problem, it's just I've always wanted to meet you. You're my favorite singer, well thank you but I don't sing anymore. I know, I'm not a baby I'm six years old I know everything. Alright what song did I preform with Bon Jovi? That's so easy Thorn in my side, ok who sings come together-Aerosmith. Whoa you're a smart kid, yes ma'am. You can call me Sam, ok Sam". Alayna holds my hand." Do you know where my dad Randy ORTON is? Yeah I think he's right behind you". Alayna turns around and runs to Randy." Dad, oh Alayna it's so good to see you sweetie. And you too dad, yeah I know son. You guys meet Sam yet? Yes dad, and she is amazing. Well we should get to dinner, I'll see you later Randy. Sam I want you to have dinner with us. I don't know it seems like a family thing and-". Alayna grabs my hand." Your part of the family Sam, thank you Alayna". Randy drives us all to this nice family diner, we get a big table. We all order and start talking." So Sam-". My phone starts to ring. I see it's me and TRISH's mom's doctor. Our mom has breast cancer stage three." Uh I need to take this". I go outside." Hi doctor Naismith, hello Sam. So how's my mom? Sam she died twenty minutes ago. No you said she was going to get better, Sam you can never tell with breast cancer and you know that. Alright did you call TRISH? Yeah I did, ok I'll make plans later this week. Alright and I'm sorry again Sam. Yeah I know thanks for the call". I hang up and go back inside, I sit at the table the food is already there." Sam everything alright? Uh…yeah everything's fine Alayna". A half an hour goes by and everyone finished eating. But I haven't even touched my food, the waitress comes over." Would you like that to go ma'am? No I'm good, alright then". Randy pays the check and drives us back to the hotel." I'm going to go up to my room. Hey dad I'll meet you guys up there". Randy grabs my arm before I get to the elevator." What's going on Sam? You didn't touch your food tonight, I'm fine Randy. Sam what was that call about? Nothing Randy, now I need to go get some sleep". I go up to my room. ?Randy's POV?

I see TRISH running towards me." Randy where's Sam? Uh she went up to her room why? Oh no we have to get her, what's going on TRISH? Randy our mom just died, stage three breast cancer. Oh my god that's what's wrong". I run up the stairs to Sam's hotel room. A few minutes later TRISH is there too. I try to open the door but it's locked." Sam it's Randy open the door please". ?My POV?

I hear Randy pounding on the door, I go to the door." Go away, Sam TRISH told me what happened". I put my back to the door and start crying." Sam I lost my mom to breast cancer too, I wasn't there for her Randy. I wasn't there for the woman who gave me a second chance at life to have a real family. Sam, TRISH? Yeah hey, I know you don't take a loss really well. She was my mom too Sam, we have to deal with this together as sisters". I open the door my make up is all runny." Oh Sam". TRISH hugs me tight." I love you TRISH, I love you too Sam forever and ever. You want me to stay the night Sam? No I think I'll be fine TRISH, ok then. Randy you better treat her right or I'm coming after you. Got it TRISH". TRISH leaves. I just lay on the bed, Randy gets on the bed and puts the blankets on us. Then he puts his arms around me.?Will me and Randy take out relationship to the next level or will something happen? Read more and find out?


	7. Chapter 7

?Chapter Seven?

Monday Night Raw, I'm walking around the arena in my ring gear. Mini skirt with a black skull half top." Samantha Carter"! I turn around and see Brooke then Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore. Broke and Jeff are over at TNA. I hug Brooke, the Jeff, then Shannon last." It's really good to see you guys, you too champ". I put my belt over my shoulder." How does it feel Sam? Like a dream come true, we're all so proud of you Sam. Thanks guys, so Sam you and ORTON. Yep he makes me happy, what about his ex? Shut up Jeff, I'm just saying Brooke. Well we're not serious yet we're still just dating. Just make sure he's the one Sam, yeah and I think he could be the one. Well we'll support you either way". Stephanie McMahon comes over." Ok Sam you ready to win again tonight? Nope I'm not going to win, you win or I'll fire you". I laugh a little." What's so funny Sam? What's so funny is you think you can fire me, I can I'm the bosses daughter. True but I don't have a contract with you. Yes you do". Shave comes over." No Sam has a contract with me after you sent The Shield after her". I get in Stephanie's face." I wanna slap you so hard, ok do it Sam I dare you-". I slap Stephanie in the face, she backs up a little." You just slapped me, yeah because you said I could. Your done Sam, no I just have only began Stephanie there's so much to come. First your going to give Cody his job back, no-I'm not finished. Your also going to stop bullying Big Show. Oh and one more thing Stephanie. You are going to tell your husband Triple H to give Daniel his title back now go"! Stephanie walks off mad." That was good Sam, thanks Shane". Shane leaves, I feel arms around me." Randy I know it's you, you're good. Randy I saw you're shadow, oh right". Randy grabs my hand." Randy you know Jeff and Shannon. Of course it's good to see you guys, yeah you too ORTON. Oh and Randy this is a really good friend of mine Brooke she works with Jeff. Nice to meet you Brooke, you too Randy. ORTON"! The MIZ comes over to Randy all mad." What the hell was that all about last Monday and in front of my parents? MIZ calm down, no I won't". The MIZ punches Randy and Randy just goes off Jeff pulls me back. I just see Randy destroy The MIZ. The MIZ is just lying on the ground motionless. I go over to Randy." Randy? What"?! Randy screams at me." Oh my god Sam I'm so, they're changing you Randy". I step away from Randy." No Sam this isn't me, I have to go". I run to the divas locker room and I lock myself in. Then I turn on the light and The Shield is in there." We warned you Sam". The Shield grabs me and brings me to the ring. Stephanie is in the ring." Thank you guys, now since I can't fire you Sam I'll just make your life a living hell. Oh Big Show will you come out here"?The Big Show's theme plays, and he comes into the ring." Big Show this is Samantha our WWE divas champion". Me and Show shake hands." I would like you to knock out Samantha, Big Show". The crowd just stops. I look at the Big Show." Do it Show or I'll fire you"! I shake my head to the Big Show and stand up tall. Big Show shakes his head no." Do it Show or you will never be in this business ever again"! Big Show saids sorry to me and knocks me out. A few minutes later I realize I'm on a stretcher backstage." TRISH"? I start to get up." Sam stay down, I'm fine...really. No you're not Sam". I see Shane." Shane here". I give him the title." Have the battle royal still, Sam-no just do it". A few hours later I'm in a hospital bed again. The nurse comes in." Sam a Special Agent Gibbs and Special Agent Tony would like to see you. Oh yeah they can come in, you heard her boys". The agents come in." Hello Sam, hi guys what's up? Well you called Washington prison. Yes I did I want to see my dad Charles Hoyt. Sam we can't let you do that, and why not? Because he's a serial killer, yeah and he said he was getting help. Do you believe him? Yeah I do, Sam I just don't think we can let you do that. What if you come with me Special Agent Gibbs? I have a lot of work to do this week but Tony can go with you. Ok sounds good, so when would you like to go Sam? Lets say tomorrow morning ten o'clock, sounds good". I shake the Agents hands and they leave.?what will happen when I see my dad again? Find out in the next chapter or two?


	8. Chapter 8

?Chapter Eight?

Next morning, I wake up and JoJo is sitting right next to me in a chair." Hey Sam, well good morning JoJo". I see JoJo with the title." You won JoJo? No the divas decided we shouldn't do the battle royal without you. JoJo you guys didn't have to do that. Yes we did because you are the diva that's making a difference. You got knocked out by the Big Show. You slapped Stephanie McMahon in the face. Sam your that diva". The nurse comes in." Sam, Special Agent Tony is here. Ok tell him I'll be right out. Alright will do Sam". I get up and get dressed." Where are you going Sam? Oh I have some personal business to take care of. Ok then, I'll see you later JoJo". I grab my phone and go into the waiting room. Special Agent Tony is there." Good morning Sam, good morning Tony. I just signed you out Sam so lets go". We get in Tony's car and he drives is to Washington State Prison. We go into a room, there's a table and two chairs. I sit down, then they bring out my dad." Sam you came, yeah I did". They guards put my dad in the chair and hand cuff him to the table. Them the guards leave the room." Dad, I was wondering if I could record our conversation. Why Sam? Because I'm writing a book on you, ok I guess that's alright". I put my iPhone down and hit record." I'm just going to ask simple questions. First I wanna go to your childhood. What was your childhood like? Well my father was a drunk, he beat my mom most of the time. Then she just left one day. My dad got me a puppy one day and he told me to kill it. That was the first thing I ever killed, ok then now I want to know. Why did you kill my mom? I didn't kill your mom, she left because she was getting back with her ex husband. She didn't want you Sam, because she didn't want you to remind her of me. Who is my mom then? I can't tell you, you better tell me since everything you did to me. You owe me this, fine her name is Linda Carter. You might know her as Linda McMahon. Wait your telling me that I am a McMahon? Yes and here's this to prove it". My dad gives me my birth certificate. It has his name and Linda's name on it. I get out of my chair and stand up." This isn't happening, no why the hell does it have to be me"! I start crying." All I ever wanted was a mom and dad who love me. But instead I got a serial killer for a father and a mother that didn't even want me. Sam I am so sorry for what I did to you". I sit back in my chair and look into my fathers eyes." I know you are dad". The guards come in." Charles it's time for your session, alright then. I have to go Sam, yeah I know. Um…we'll video chat later dad. Ok sounds good, oh one more thing Sam". My dad gives me my old teddy bear." You left this when you ran away I didn't know if you still wanted it". I take it from my dad." Thanks dad, no problem Sam". Tony and I get in his car, then Tony drives me back to my hotel room." Wait Sam before you go". Tony gives me his card." Just incase, thanks Tony. No problem Sam, and take care". I go into my hotel room, TRISH is sitting on the bed with Max." Hey Sam, hey TRISH what's up? Nothing but I heard you and Randy are through. TRISH there's a lot going on I really don't want to talk about it. Well how about we talk about you going to see your father? How did you know TRISH, someone posted a picture on twitter of you leaving the jail. Oh god, yeah and I told you never to talk to him again Sam. TRISH he's getting help, I don't care he will hurt you again. Oh yeah like you said Randy was going to? Sam, Randy has changed and not for the best. If you get to close to him now he will hurt you. Now I have to go I'll see you later alright? Alright bye TRISH". TRISH and Max leave. My phone rings it's Shane McMahon." Hey Shane what's up? Stephanie made you a mixed tag match on Main Event. Alright who's my partner? The Big Shoe, ok that's good. No it's not you're opponents are Layla and Randy. Oh, yeah I'm trying to get you out of it but-no it's fine the match is good. Are you sure I thought you and Randy were together? No we're not anymore, oh I'm sorry. It's alright Shane, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Ok bye Shane, bye Sam". I hang up my phone. I take out my laptop and start typing the story I'm making of my dad.?What will people think when they read the book? Find out by reading more?


	9. Chapter 9

?Chapter Nine?

Wednesday, I get up and get dressed. I'm wearing an ED Hardy dress with spiked high heels. There's a knock on my door, I open it. It's the Total Divas camera crew." Hey guys I didn't know we were filming today. Actually we were wondering if we could do a special just on you Sam. Yeah sure, how long? Maybe a week? That's totally fine with me come on". We go down to the lobby, I get some pancakes." This is the only thing I eat for breakfast, don't tell my trainer. Sam who first taught you how to fight? That's a really good question actually, I started doing Mixed Martial Arts when I was about seven but I stopped when I was twelve. Why did you stop Sam? Because that's when my dad started to beat me. I was strong enough to fight him off. I ran away when I was 13 years old, I just kept on running. Then I ran into a diner one time, this woman was a waitress there. She asked if I was alright, I told her what happened. She just looked at me, like she was sorry but she never said it. Then she called the cops, the cops were going to put me in a foster home. That's when the woman adopted me, her name was Lilly. Lilly was TRISH's real mom, Lilly died a few days ago from stage three breast cancer". I start eating slowly." She was the first person to ever give a damn about me. Sam what's your relationship with your father now? Well he's currently in jail for the rest of his life. His name is Charles Hoyt, he's a serial killer. I visited him yesterday, he's trying to be there for me as much as he can now. Do you forgive him Sam? Not now but I think time will really tell". I see JoJo, I wave her over." I didn't know there was filming today? There isn't they want to do a special on me, that's great Sam. Well sit down JoJo you're one of my great friends. Thank you Sam". JoJo sits down." So Sam I heard you have that mixed tag match tonight, how are you feeling? You mean about Big Show or Randy? Randy, well it is what it is JoJo. Some people can't change who they are, I guess Randy is one of those people". I start tearing up." I just thought Randy could've been the one JoJo. I did too you two looked so cute together. Thanks JoJo". I stand up and hug JoJo." Hey Sam"! Layla and AJ come over." Yes girls, you don't deserve to hold that title. AJ I best you fair and square it's not my fault your a sore loser". AJ grabs me." You better take that back, I will not because it's true AJ. I am the one and only true divas champion, you AJ weren't a champion. And I'll tell you why. You didn't go through hell like I did to get the title. Stables and broken bones shows that someone is a real champion. And I have both AJ, now I have to go". Me and JoJo go to the arena." Sam you really showed AJ, yeah I know I did right". I see Linda McMahon talking to her son my half brother Shane." Guys I need to take a break stop filming". I run over to Shane." Oh hey Sam, mom this is-Shane she knows who I am. I'm sorry I don't, yes you do. You were with a guy named Charles Hoyt when you were fighting with your husband Vince. Shane and Stephanie were around ten years old or older. You had a baby Linda and I'm that baby. You didn't want me, oh come on I am not-" I take out my birth certificate and give it to Linda." You remember this Linda? Oh my god, yeah I'm your daughter. After I was born you got back together with Vince and left me alone. All this time I thought Charles killed my mom. And I wish I had a different mother. No offense to you Shane at all but Linda you are a-". Stephanie comes over." Don't you dare talk to my mother that way. Oh my god now I see it Linda both you and Stephanie are bitches. I guess that's where she gets it from. You know what Sam I wanted to get an abortion but Charles didn't want me to. You should thank me for giving you life. Well I wish you did abort me Linda because I never want to be half a McMahon" I run off. Main Event, I get out of the divas locker room wearing white short shorts and sparkly black top. I have the title around my waist. The camera crew is following me, I see The Big Show and go over to him." Hey Show, oh hey Sam. Look Sam I'm so sorry, don't worry about it Show I'm totally fine. Ok just want to make sure, yep I know". I see Layla and Randy come over to us." Sam, Layla. ORTON, Show". A tech guy comes over to us." Sam and Show you guys are up first, alright lets go Show". Me and The Big Show go out to the ring. Big Show's theme plays." This is a mixed tag match set for one fall. The first team Big Show and WWE divas champion Samantha Stratus"! Me and Show go into the ring. Then Layla's music plays and Layla comes out. Randy's music then plays and he comes out." And they're opponents the team of Layla and Randy ORTON". (Commentating) This is a very interesting match Alex Riley, yes it is Josh because Randy and Sam use to date. On Monday Night Raw Stephanie did say she would make Sam's life a living hell. Yes she did Alex and Layla and Sam are starting this match off. Layla is just attacking Sam, and Layla puts Sam right on her back. Sam isn't getting up Alex, no she isn't Josh and the ref is checking on her. Wait just a second Sam just did a Shawn Michaels move here. Yes she did, the quick get up. Sam just looks at the stage, wait is Sam going for. Yes she is Josh, Sam has just given Layla a pedigree. Sam is going for the pin and she gets it." The winners of this match are the divas champion Samantha Stratus and The Big Show". I get a mic." Stephanie is that all you got really"? Stephanie's music plays." Sam do you really want more? Yeah and I have a perfect idea, four guys of my choosing verse four of your guys at battle ground. Sounds good Sam-I'm not finished Stephanie. If my team wins you and Hunter will stop all your crap. With the Rhode's family, Big Show, Daniel Bryan, and Randy ORTON. Ok Sam but if I win you go away and never come back into the WWE". The crowd starts chanting NO." You got yourself a deal Stephanie, great we'll have the contract signing on Friday Night SmackDown". Stephanie leaves the ring, me and Big Show go backstage." Big Show I want you on my team, you got it Sam. Alright thank you, no problem Sam". Randy comes over." I'll leave you two alone". The Big Show leaves." Hey Sam, hi Randy. Sam I want to be on the team. You can't Randy you have a championship match at battleground. That's right, look Sam wrestling out there and being on screen that's not me. You know me Sam I'm a father, a war hero-I know Randy. Then we're back together, I'm sorry Randy I just can't. It's not you, it's me". A tech guy comes over to me." Sam that monitor is all set up for you in the spare locker room. Ok thanks Mike, I have to go Randy". I go into the spare locker room, my dad is on the spare monitor." Hey Sam, hey dad what's up? Just wanted to say how proud of you I am. Thanks dad that means a lot to me, Linda called me Sam. Oh god, Sam I'm proud that you stuck up for yourself. Dad did she really want to get an abortion? Yeah and I told her no because I knew our child would change the world some day. And Sam your on your way of doing that. Thanks dad, no problem sweetie. Hey dad did you get my email of the story? Yes I did it's very good so far, hey look I have to go Sam. Ok I'll try to talk to you tomorrow dad, alright I love you Sam. Love you too dad". I shut off the monitor, I turn around and see JoJo standing there." Hey JoJo, don't hey JoJo me. Sam you told me your dad died. I don't want to talk about this right now ok JoJo"? I go backstage and JoJo follows me." What the hell is going on with you Sam? You wanna know fine my father beat me when I was little. He is also doing life in prison because he's a serial killer. Oh and I just found out yesterday that I'm part of The McMahon Family. Is that what you wanted JoJo? Sam I'm-look I just need some time alone". I go back to my hotel room, as I'm walking to the door I see Randy." Randy what are you doing? We need to talk Sam, ok fine". I open the door and let Randy go first. Then I go in, I go in and take off my pants and shirt. I then, just put on a long t-shirt and put my hair in a bun. Then I lay on the bed." JoJo called me Sam, I don't want to talk about it". Randy takes off his shoes and shirt and gets in the bed. Then he puts his arms around me." Sam, please Randy just don't". I start crying." Shhh, everything's going to be alright Sam". I cuddle up to Randy's chest.?Did me and Randy get closer? Find out in the next chapter?


	10. Chapter 10

?Chapter Ten?

I wake up it's Thursday morning the sun is shinning. Randy's snoring is so god damn loud. I run my hands through his hair, he wakes up a little." What…are you…doing? Just running my hands through your hair that's all". Randy turns onto his back." Thanks for being there for me last night Randy. No problem Sam, so do you want to talk-I really don't. People will find out Sam, yeah I know". I flip on the TV real quick. TMZ is on." Guys this just in Samantha Stratus WWE's divas champion. Yeah what's up with her? She is part of the McMahon Family. Wait so she's Vince's daughter? No she is Linda's daughter from a past relationship. This is what Linda had to say about Sam. Sam is a great wrestler, but she will never be a McMahon. I don't want to be anyways, also one more thing her father. Yeah who's her father? Charles Hoyt, wait the serial killer-". I shut off the TV. Someone starts banging on my door. I open the door and it's TRISH." When were you going to tell me Sam. Calm down TRISH I just found out on Tuesday, and you couldn't tell me then? TRISH I couldn't believe it I needed it to sink in. It's not like I want to be a McMahon. Well you are Sam, you are Stephanie's half sister. What are you going to do now Sam? Do what I do everyday, survive TRISH". I get dressed and so does Randy." Did you guys sleep together? No TRISH me and Randy just cuddled". Randy puts his hands around me, then there's a knock on the door again." Ok coming". I go to the door and the Total Divas camera guys are there." Is this a bad time Sam? No it's a perfect time we were just going to get breakfast". We all go down to the lobby and I get pancakes." Sam we have a question for you, why do you always eat pancakes for breakfast? There's actually a story to that, when I was about five my dad got me a puppy, but it was the runt of the litter. Every morning I would feed her bits of pancakes. I came home one day from school, and my dad told me she died. That was the first time I ever lost something that important to me. So everyday I eat pancakes for breakfast, it makes me feel like she's still here with me". A woman comes up to me." Excuse me are you Samantha Stratus? Yes that's me, well I just got your book could you sign it for me? Yeah totally". I sign the woman's book." Thank you so much, do you like it so far? Oh I love it, well thank you. No problem". The woman goes away." So Sam you wrote a book? Yes I did guys its about my life living with my dad, and why he did what he did. How long is he in prison? Oh for the rest of his life, I'm just glad he's not dead. Because we are actually getting closer, I'm finally getting the father I always wanted". We all eat and me and Randy get to the arena. I see Shane and go over to him." Hey Shane, oh hey Sam I'm talking to Cody Rhodes right now". Shane puts his phone on speaker." Hey Cody, hey Sam what's up? Well I was wondering if you would join my team for battleground? Yeah that would be great, ok thank you so much Cody. No problem Sam, talk to you guys later". Shane hangs up his phone." So you have Cody, Big Show, you need two more. I'll get them don't worry Shane, ok good. And Randy you have a WWE championship match at battleground. Alright sounds good Shane, ok then see you two later". Shane walks away. Brie comes running over to me." Sam you can't do this match at Battleground are you crazy? Brie I have to, Sam what if your team losses. Your done in the WWE Sam, I need to take a risk Brie. If no one took risks here, Daniel Bryan wouldn't have won the championship at night of champions. You know that Brie, your going to end up just like TRISH. TRISH did what she had to for the fans and I'm doing the same Brie. And I would like it if you could support me on this. Of course always Sam, thanks Brie". I hug Brie tight." So you got your team ready Sam, almost. But on Friday my team will be all set". Randy holds my hands." Are you guys back together? Yeah we are, well we should double date tonight. What do you think Randy? That's fine with me, yeah and that's fine with me Brie. Great we'll meet you in the lobby say about right o'clock? Sounds good Brie, alright see you guys later". Brie walks off." Our first double date Randy, yeah I know it's great. Are you sure your going to be alright? Yeah me and Daniel are fine were actually good friends. Well that's good to hear Randy". I kiss Randy on the cheek, Randy hugs me tight." I love you Sam". I pull back." Randy you just said you love me, yes because I do Sam. Sam you know you love me". Randy kisses me on the lips softly, Vince McMahon comes over." I guess you two can't keep your hands off each other". I pull back." Sorry sir, Sam I have a problem. Ok sir what is it? Well it's with you, you disrespected my daughter Stephanie. Yeah I sure did sir, well I don't like that Sam. Sir I don't like how she pushes these wrestlers around and at battleground I'm doing something about it. No your not because your fired, no I have a contract with-you are fired Sam I have power over my son. No sir you can't…do this. Of course I can now give me that title". I look at the divas title and give it to Mr. McMahon." Alright you can leave now, yes sir". I grab my bag and start walking away, Randy catches up with me in the parking lot." Sam where are you going? It doesn't matter, good bye Randy". I get in a car and the car drives me to the air port. I go to the service desk." May I have one ticket to Boston? Yes of course ma'am, and that will be-wait your Samantha Stratus. Yes that's me, oh my god could you sign this for my daughter". She gives me a notebook." Sure what's her name? Her name is Ashley, she's had Leukemia for three years now. She's just seven, I'm so sorry. Don't be you make her treatments a little better". I sign the notebook and take the ticket." Thanks again Sam, no problem". I get on the plane to Boston. I put my bags away and get my blanket. It's a WWE blanket, my phone starts ringing. It's TRISH, I just shut off my phone.?What happens next? Find out in Chapter Eleven?


End file.
